Jade Mountain
by Keyblader3421
Summary: The war is over. Peace has come to Pyrrhia and the dragon tribes. Phantomtide and Opal, having nowhere else to go, are invited to help out with Jade Mountain Academy. The two agree, and arrive to do just that. But of course things don't stay perfectly fine for long, and before long, the two are caught up in more trouble than they ever wanted to get involved with again.


Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, and Fatespeaker were waiting outside of the entrance into the newly created Jade Mountain Academy. Within a bit, two dragons arrive and land besides the waiting five.

"Hey there!" Sunny cheerfully greets them. "Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! Thanks for agreeing to help us run it!"

"It's our pleasure." Phantomtide smiles at her, then to the others, before glancing to Opal, the other dragon who had arrived with him. The Skywing dragonet was not too different from when the group last saw her, except for the scar that trailed over her left eye, with her pupil now being milky white. Her other eye was fine though, being the light blue it had been, and she could still see out of both, as the damage wasn't too deep, otherwise she might have gotten blind in one eye. But it didn't take away from her now-intimidating appearance.

"And we're both happy to help." Opal smiles at the Sandwing.

"Let's get you acquainted with the Academy, then." Tsunami grins, then leads the others as she goes into the opening leading in.

After showing Opal and Phantomtide around the entirety of the Academy, they came to the open room that served as where the dragons, attending and staff, would eat.

"How do you like it so far?" Sunny asks eagerly.

"It's pretty great! You did rather well with figuring everything out!" Opal compliments the five.

"We still don't know exactly what jobs to give you, though, so I guess you can act as assistants to any of the classes you'd like." Tsunami explains.

"Until we decide how you can help out more, right?" Clay looks at Phantomtide and Opal, then to Tsunami.

"Right." The Seawing nods. "Hopefully that won't be too long."

The hybrid and Skywing nod in agreement. "We'll do our best to help regardless of what. Thank you." Phantomtide smiles at them.

"You're welcome!" Sunny smiles back.

"Feel free to get yourselves used to everything you saw. We sent out scrolls to each of the Queens, and expect students to arrive within a few days." Starflight adds in.

Opal and Phantomtide nod, exiting the room to do just that, splitting up to memorize each part of the Academy. As the hybrid went along, he suddenly felt an odd sensation. Almost as if a voice was talking, but not from around him. It felt like the voice was speaking inside of his head, though he couldn't make out what those words were. As if the speaker was whispering. He paused and glanced around, seeing nobody was around him, then he tried to focus on the voice. He didn't hear too much, though, as it soon stopped. But he did manage to make out one word.

"Abyss…?" He mutters softly to himself. For a moment, he almost didn't get it. But then he realized he had picked up someone talking through his mind. His brow crinkled, as he had no idea he had anything beyond Animus magic, thanks to the two jewelry pieces around his horns. But for whatever reason, he was able to hear someone's thoughts. And it couldn't be the others, as he would have heard their thoughts. Before realizing he was able to, but those were certainly louder than the whispers, though still faint. "Did those whispers do this?" He asks himself, puzzled. But he immediately shoved it aside. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. He had a job to do first, and figuring out what exactly happened wasn't part of that. He moved on, continuing to memorize the halls and room locations in the Academy.

A day or so had passed, and the students had started arriving. Phantomtide had no further occurrences since the first one, and thankfully, he wasn't able to hear the other's thoughts, almost being kept out of his mind. Which he was thankful for.

"So, ready to greet the students?" Opal asks with an eager grin, as she was walking with the hybrid to the entrance to welcome the arrivals. They noticed Tsunami, along with Queen Coral, Anemone, Auklet, and a new Seawing, heading into the tunnel that lead to the sleeping quarters the students would be sharing

"You know it!." Phantomtide replies, chuckling softly. "I am looking forward to seeing how this well the Academy will be!"

"Oh, hey!" Fatespeaker greets them, sitting right besides the entrance. "Don't scare the students too much, okay?" She teased the two dragons with a smile.

"No promises!" Opal sticks her tongue out playfully at the Nightwing, making her laugh at the silly look the Skywing had with her tongue out like that.

With that, they step out into the sunlight, exiting the interior of the Academy, and walking out onto the arrival area, right as a Nightwing lands on the ground, right in front of them. She blinks at them.

"Hello!" Phantomtide and Opal greet her. "Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy. I'm Phantomtide, and this is Opal. What's your name?"

"Oh, h-hi!" She replies. "I'm Moonwatcher, or Moon." She was studying Phantomtide with a intense gaze. Which wasn't that off, considering he was part Nightwing, and she couldn't have seen him before.

"Pleasure to meet you, Moon!" Opal smiles. "Nice name, by the way."

"Thank you." She nods, smiling a bit at her, as she moved past them and into the cave entrance without another word.

"Quiet one, eh?" Phantomtide chuckles.

"She was eyeing you." Opal giggles, playfully bumping him with a wing.

"She was not!" Phantomtide protests with a blush. But it did seem weird. She was staring at him with a bit too much focus. "Anyhow, see anyone else?" He asks, as they both look around, ground and sky, to try spotting newcomers.


End file.
